Bloody wings
by drade666
Summary: Cas appears in the motel room thinking he's alone but when Teresa walks in to see Cas washing his bloody wings things escalate from there.


_**BLOODY WINGS**_

The motel room was empty or so Cas thought as he appeared in the room Sam and Dean had rented for the hunt. Cas looked around the room after appearing in it to make sure he was alone then walked into the bathroom his wings shifting to rest behind his back, his raven colored feathers coated in blood. What Cas didn't know was that Teresa had been left behind cause Sam had one of his bitch fits about her being too precious to him so to shut him up Dean agreed to just leave her at the motel. Teresa had been making a snack for herself in the kitchenette when she heard someone walk in to the washroom.

"Sam?" Teresa asked as she heard the shower turn on along with the sink in the washroom.

"Sam?" Teresa asked again as she approached the washroom then looked inside with wide eyes.

"CAS!" Teresa shouted after seeing Cas with only his pants on but undone and wings fully visible. Cas spun around so fast that he almost knocked the soap he was using into the toilet with his wings before rapidly pulling them around himself in a protective cocoon.

"Teresa! Where did you come from here?" Cas asked embarrassed

"Oh my god! Cas are you okay?" Teresa suddenly screamed seeing blood on Cas' wings

"What? Yeah, it's not my blood" Cas said

"Then whose is it?" Teresa asked still looking very worried

"Another angel's, we got into a fight and I was trying to clean them" Cas said a little awkwardly

"Oh well how's about I help you?" Teresa asked seeing that Cas couldn't really reach the back.

"Well…I…um…" Cas protested awkwardly

"Come on Cas, you can trust me" Teresa smiled innocently

"Alright" Cas finally agreed as he turned his back to Teresa leaning over the sink.

Teresa took a damp cloth started wiping Cas' wings with it starting from the wing joints, moving up to the arches then back down the flight feathers. The blood was dried onto his feathers at the wing joints the worst so Teresa had to really start rubbing them to wash the blood away but after a few minutes Cas started shaking a little, his wings quivering as he gripped the sinks edge.

"Cas? Are you okay?" Teresa asked with clear concern in her voice as she looked over his shoulder. All Cas could do was nod absently before lifting his head to reveal his face was flushed with sweat rolling down his face, plastering his hair to it. Teresa experimented with a theory by gripping the base of Cas' wing then running her hand along it. Cas dipped his head with a moan and gripped the edge of the sink again as he shifted awkwardly.

"Cas, are you…hard?" Teresa asked earning another nod from Cas

Teresa reached around to where Cas' pants were open, sliding her hand in till she grabbed his cock. Cas jolted with a groan, bucking his hips into Teresa's hand, wings flaring. Teresa started stroking Cas while tangling her hand in his feathers making him moan loudly, his knees starting to buckle as he got harder and harder. Teresa smoothed her finger over Cas' pre-cum slicked slit before flipping him around to capture his mouth with hers. Cas flared his wings as he kissed Teresa back his hard length rubbing against Teresa's leg as her hands massaged his wings. Cas pushed Teresa back a little making her legs bump into the bathtub where the shower was still running. Cas heaved Teresa into the air forcing a surprised yelp from her as he did so but not just cause he picked her up it was also cause as he did Cas made Teresa's clothing disappear.

Teresa kissed Cas as water ran down their faces her hands flying to Cas' wings making him moan into Teresa's mouth. Cas finally couldn't take it anymore and yanked his soaking wet pants along with his boxers before grabbing Teresa to hoist her against the shower wall sliding into her with one thrust. Teresa's head flew back to land gently against the tile wall as she bit her bottom lip and wrapped her legs around Cas' waste his angel strength more then strong enough to hold her up. Teresa moaned as Cas thrust in to her over and over again. Cas' lips clashed with Teresa's, their tongues fighting for dominancy as they moaned, groaned and whimpered into each other's mouths. Cas pulled his mouth from Teresa's panting as his head rested on her shoulder, thrusting into her faster till Cas felt his orgasm approaching. Teresa's hands flew up into Cas' feathers forcing his orgasm out of him with a cry, spilling hot cum deep into Teresa before she too came moaning Cas' name. Teresa groaned as Cas pulled out of her, dropping her to her feet then bracing her so she wouldn't fall over.

"I'm…so sorry…Teresa…" Cas panted feeling embarrassed as he cum seeped down Teresa's legs.

"Cas…it's fine…I…initiated it" Teresa assured him also panting

"Thank you for helping me" Cas thanked Teresa

"Your welcome but it looks like we have more then just blood to wash off your wings now" Teresa pointed out with a smirk as she captured Cas' lips in a kiss again.


End file.
